Question: Simplify the expression. $(2z-1)(-5z+6)$
First distribute the ${2z-1}$ onto the ${-5z}$ and ${6}$ $ = {-5z}({2z-1}) + {6}({2z-1})$ Then distribute the ${-5z}.$ $ = ({-5z} \times {2z}) + ({-5z} \times {-1}) + {6}({2z-1})$ $ = -10z^{2} + 5z + {6}({2z-1})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = -10z^{2} + 5z + ({6} \times {2z}) + ({6} \times {-1})$ $ = -10z^{2} + 5z + 12z - 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -10z^{2} + 17z - 6$